


The Forest Creature

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hansol - Freeform, M/M, hulldra, nct 127, prince AU, thisisold, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: When Yuta meets the most beautiful boy he has ever seen in the woods he slowly starts to fall in love with him. Yuta's problem is that he is the prince and he is supposed to get married soon.  Hansol's problem is that his job is to kill every man that walks into the woods.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them

Yuta slowly walks towards the kings’ office. Another day another chance for him to decide what Yuta is supposed to do.

He counts the steps as he walks up the stairs. Just like he did when he was younger. When he hits 210 he knows he is halfway. He feels happy knowing he is halway. Why does the king have to have his office so high up?

He stops and looks up and down the stairs. Yuta has a bad feeling in his stomach and feels like he should walk back down and not meet with the king, but he knows can't do that. Slowly he starts to walk up the stairs again.

When he opens the door to the office he is shocked to see the king alone. No bodyguards, no assistants, not even his faithful dog. Which he seems to like more than Yuta.

"Son, sit down." Son. Yuta hated being called son by the king.

"What is it father?" The kings mouth forms a small smile at the word. The word Yuta never used if the king wasn't around. 

"You are getting married." Yuta's whole body stops. His heart and lungs the only thing that moves. His eyes fixated on the king. No his father. His father marrying him away. "She is from the neighbourhood kingdom. She is beautiful, smart and nice. She is just your type" Yuta knows that's not the right thing for him. He doesn't have a type, and if he did it wasn't that.

"Father..." He isn't able to say anything else. His mind is blank. His heart is hollow. He always thought his heart was empty, but now he really knows what empty mean. It hurts. So much.

"I'm sorry Yuta, but this is your duty." He knows that. He knows he has to marry, but he didn't want to marry yet. He doesn't want to marry somebody he doesn't know either. He wants to marry a person he loves, and knows he can live with.

After staring at the king for a while Yuta nods. That's all he musters to do. He stands up slowly and gets ready to leave.

"I mean it Yuta. I am truly sorry." Yuta doesn't hear a word he says. He has shut out the whole world. He wants to be alone. Completely alone, and he knows where he can be completly alone.

Marriage is all that is one Yuta's mind. Only if he knew a way out of it, but he doesn't. If only he was the prince from Cinderella, but that's a fairy tale.

The next step is 210. Step 210 again. The feeling completely different. This time Yuta knows why he didn't want to go to the office.

Yuta skips the step. Never wanting to go past it again. He starts to count the steps again. First he is walking slowly then he is running. By the time he hits zero he is in a full sprint. He run out the front gates. Taking a left turn and running straight into the woods.

It's his first time in the woods. He was always told that he wasn't allowed to go in the woods. He never knew why, but until this day he has listened to his father. Now he didn't care. He wanted to be alone and never meet anybody again. He runs for a long while more before stopping and breaking down.

Tears streaming down his face. His breath uneven and his limbs shaking. Sitting on the cold wet forest ground doesn't bother him. He can only focus on his tears and future.

He can't get married. It isn't possible. Deep in his heart he knew that he couldn't escape. He couldn't live in the woods. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. He doesn't know what to eat or what to drink.

Minutes pass as Yuta cries. A headache forming and his body heat dropping. He starts to feel cold as he starts to stop crying. He hugs himself to feel warmer. He knows he should headback, but he isn't ready yet.

As he hugs himself trying to warm up he doesn't hear the footsteps coming closer to him. He doesn't hear or see anything before a jacket is wrapped around him. He almost screams out in shock as he feels the warm jacket being wrapped around him.

He quickly turns around and looks at the thing, no person wrapping the jacket around him. He is beautiful. He has blond hair and big eyes. The most perfect lips and the smoothest skin. Yuta's mouth drops open as he looks at him. He can't believe the boy in front of him is real. He doesn't believe himself until he reaches out and touches the boys forearm. Smooth, but rough at the same time.

He isn't embarrassed. He is more in a state of shock.

"You okay?" Yuta's heart starts hammering as the boy speaks. Even his voice is beautiful. How can somebody be so perfect? It's unfair.

"Yeah." Yuta plays it save. He doesn't want his voice to break so he just answered shortly. The other boy pulls a little grimace at Yuta's words.

"You don't look okay. Your hair is a mess and your eyes are red. I have heard you crying for forever."

"It's not my fault I'm not perfect like you." Yuta doesn't catch what he said at first, but when he does his eyes and mouth opens widely. He just called the boy perfect. Now he is embarrassed. His cheeks heated and probably bright red. He looks at the other boy again. He looks embarrassed too. His cheeks are tinted red and he is looking at the ground smiling.

"I'm sorry." Yuta doesn't have anything else to say. He normally isn't like this. Normally he either doesn't talk much or he is just sassy. Now he can't even think.

"It's okay. You are supposed to find me perfect anyway. Don't worry about it." So the boy is cocky now. Normally Yuta would say something bad back, but he can't bring himself to do it.

"Forget about it. What's your name?" Yuta suddenly realised that the boy was a complete stranger. He had just trusted him the minute he had seen his perfect face, perfect body. Since the boy hadn't done anything to him yet, Yuta thought he could trust him.

"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." The other boys smile at his name. It seems he doesn't know who he is. "And yours is?" He doesn't want the attention on him anymore.

"Hansol." Of course he would have the most perfect name. Yuta's favourite name actually. It's unfair.

“Why are you here Yuta? Haven’t you been told that these woods are dangerous?” Yuta looks at him. Yuta can’t figure Hansol out. He is here so who is he to tell Yuta the woods are dangerous.

“What about you then?” Hansol smiles and lets out at breathy laugh.

“I live here.” He lives here. How can somebody live in the woods. Especially if they are dangerous. Yuta can’t do anything else but stare at him. Not just because he is beautiful, but because Yuta can’t figure him out.

“How long have you been living here?” Keeping it safe. To be honest with himself Yuta is jealous. He also wants to be able to live in the woods like Hansol. He will be happy as long as he doesn’t need to marry somebody he doesn’t love.

“My whole life.” Yuta is shocked. How can he survive here his whole life? He must be a super human or something. Yuta tries to find any stories about a beautiful person living in the forest. He can't find any from memory.

“How can you live here your whole life. People say it’s dangerous, even you said so. Have you ever been hurt? Have you never seen the town? Do you live alone? Do you have family?” Hansol listens to every question Yuta has. When Yuta finishes Hansol starts to answer.

“It is dangerous. No I haven’t really been hurt before. Of course I have seen the town. I need clothes. Can you image if I walked around naked?” Yuta laughs at that. If he had been naked Yuta wouldn’t be sitting on the wet ground in his jacket. “I do live alone.” Yuta waits for him to answer the last question, but he never does. Yuta knows when to not push it, but he wants to know more about Hansol. He will get to know Hansol more.

“Are you able to stand up?” Yuta laughs once more, as he slowly stands up. Hansol stands up too and Yuta is shocked at how tall he is. He is perfect in every way. So far Hansol has hit every mark on Yuta’s ideal type list. Yuta hopes he is Hansol’s ideal type too. He pushes the thought away as fast as it comes to mind.

“Thank you for the jacket.” Hansol smiles looking down at Yuta. Once more Yuta's cheeks start to burn.

“You’re welcome. Do you remember the way you came from? You are pretty deep in the woods.” The shock hits like a wave. His knees are giving in, but Hansol catches him. He asks if he’s okay, but Yuta isn’t okay. He doesn’t remember his way home.

“I don’t remember my way home. I don’t remember where I even came from Hansol.” Yuta starts to cry again, but this time somebody is there to comfort him. He puts his face in Hansol's chest. Crying his heart out.


	2. The Secret

Hansol comforts Yuta through his crying. Never once letting go of him. Constantly muttering sweet nothing to him. Slowly making Yuta stop crying.

“It’s okay Yuta. We will find your way home. It may make time, but we will.” Yuta nods into Hansol’s chest. Even without a jacket Hansol is still warm. Hansol slowly pulls Yuta away from him. He looks Yuta in the eyes and smile. Yuta had completely stopped crying now.

“Let’s go to my home. We can gear up and start our journey to find your home.” Again Yuta only nods at Hansol’s words. He has a big headache and doesn’t have the energy to think.

Hansol starts to walk. Yuta doesn’t see anything else than trees everywhere, but it seems like Hansol knows exactly where he is going. Yuta had always loved walking, especially if it’s on a mountain. He loved looking at sky. Blue, grey or pink. No matter what the sky was pretty, but in the forest the sky wasn’t visible. Yuta hopes the dark is the only reason he can’t see the sky.

Hansol walks faster than Yuta, but not too fast. Always staying close enough so Yuta can see him. His mind wanders to Hansol’s story. He wonders how he could survive here. Where his family is. It doesn’t take long until he thinks about his looks. He wonders if his parents are also beautiful.

“We are almost there Yuta. Don’t fall while looking at the sky.” He smiles at the thought of sleeping, relaxing and eating. His mind never once thinks about Hansol knowing he was looking at the sky without him looking at him.

Yuta understands they are there before Hansol tells him. Hansol’s place doesn’t look anything like he had imagined. He had imagined a cave or a tree hut, but he was completely wrong. Hansol lived in a proper house. It was big. Not as big as the castle, but big. It was painted white. The house looks extremely out of place. The white so clean compared to the green.

Yuta doesn’t notice Hansol standing by the door watching him at first. When he does he smiles at the other boy.

“Your house is beautiful.” The words come out before he could even think about what to say. Naturally. Just as naturally as everything else he has done around Hansol. The other boy answers a short thank you before opening the door. He starts to walk in. Yuta quickly followed him in.

The inside of the house again shocks him. The house is well lit and the walls white. Black tiles all around the opening room. The tiles make the house look even more high class. After taking of his shoes Hansol starts to walk up the big white stairs. Yuta hurries to follow him and gets more amazed for each step he takes. The stairs lead straight to living room. It’s sleek and beautiful. Black and white as the main colours. The only colours that pop out are the many books filling the walls.

“Are you hungry? If you want I can make some food after we have changed out of these dirty clothes.” If he is going to change Yuta needs to borrow clothes. Yuta grips the jacket he is wearing. Hansol’s jacket. He could hardly handle the thought that he is wearing his jacket, how can he survive with only his clothes on.

“Food would be nice.” Yuta decides to push the thought away and goes for food.

“Okay. I will find you some clothes.” Hansol walks into a hall to the left and walks into a door to the right. It doesn’t take long before he is back with clothes for Yuta. He hands Yuta the clothes. “If you walk down the hall and take the second door to the right you will get to the guestroom.” Yuta knows that’s the room beside Hansol’s. It makes him happy knowing that he is going to sleep close to him.

Yuta goes to the room and quickly changes so he can get back to Hansol. He doesn’t look around the room. He doesn’t even look at the clothes he is taking on. He is out the door within seconds of when he walked in.

It doesn’t take long until Yuta notices that Hansol isn’t in the living room. He knows he is changing too. Yuta starts to imagine Hansol taking off his clothes. Without a thought he turns and starts to walk towards Hansol’s room. Silently praying his door is open. His heart almost jumps out his chest as he sees that his door isn’t completely closed.

Yuta peeks through the little gap between the door and the wall. He almost gasps out loud when he sees Hansol still in the same clothes as before pulling clothes out his closet. Yuta smiles to himself thinking that he will see Hansol change. He will see if Hansol has his ideal type clothes too.

When Hansol throws the clothes he is going to wear on the bed Yuta makes himself ready. Ready to see Hansol’s perfect body. He slowly pulls of his sweater showing abs. He doesn’t have a six pack, but Yuta doesn’t like that anyway. When he opens his pants Yuta has to cover his mouth to not scream.

Hansol pushes his pants down slowly. So slow that Yuta wants to walk in and push his pants off for him, but he doesn’t do it. He only watches. After what seemed like forever his pants are off.

He is now standing there in only his boxers. Yuta’s smile widens even more. Hansol is perfect. Just his type. He can’t see anything negative about him. That’s until Hansol turns around and Yuta sees his back. Not just his back, but his tail. Hansol has a tail. Yuta stops on the spot and stares at it. It looks just like a cow tail, just without the hair down it. It has hair on the end. The hair is the same blond colour as his hair.

Yuta stares at the tail for what feels like forever. Hansol is almost done changing when Yuta gets back to reality. He quickly walks into the living room. His mind working hard to understand. How can somebody have a tail. Why didn’t Hansol tell him. The biggest concern to him is whether Hansol is dangerous or not.

When Hansol walks out looking normal. He looks like any other person, just much more handsome.

Yuta tries to look normal and not think about the tail. He can’t leave Hansol even if he is dangerous. He needs Hansol to get home.

“I’ll make some food. You can do whatever you want.” Yuta can’t bring himself to do anything else than nod. He watches Hansol as he walks into the kitchen. Yuta looks closely for his tail, but he can’t see it. Hansol must hide it someway.

 

Yuta doesn’t know what to do as he waits, so he just sits on the couch looking at the floor. He doesn’t dare to look anywhere else. He can hear Hansol cooking in the other room. He doesn’t make any sounds himself, but the knife he is using does. It crosses Yuta’s mind if he makes him made Hansol can kill him within seconds and nobody would know.

Not wanting to freak out he stands up and walks to the kitchen. If he can see Hansol he will feel more in control. Hansol is standing cutting some apples. Yuta can’t help, but think he looks sexy. Yuta always liked people that could cook.

“I hope you like fruit salad. I didn’t feel like making anything warm.” Hansol smiles at Yuta as he talks. That little gesture makes Yuta trust Hansol even more. He doesn’t know why, but he trusts him anyway. Hansol keeps staring at Yuta as he thinks. It takes a while for Yuta to answer the question. He only nods again, which makes Hansol chuckle. He looks down at the apples and start chopping again.

“Do you not know how to speak after you saw my secret?” Hansol says as he turns to look at Yuta again.


	3. The Lie

Yuta's mind and body stops completely. He couldn't believe Hansol's words. Hansol knew he had seen him change. He knew Yuta had seen his tail. Yuta tries to find something to say. Something that can make him watching him not seem wrong.

“It’s okay. If I cared about what you saw I would have stopped you.” Just when Yuta was about to utter out something random, Hansol started to talk. His words confusing Yuta even more. What does he mean he didn’t care if I saw it? That means he must have known Yuta was watching him even before he took of his pants.

“What do you mean?” Hansol seemed so calm. He was smiling down at Yuta. Yuta thought it would make him scared, but he is calm. The more he looks into Hansol’s eyes, the calmer he feels.

“When you saw my secret did it make you want to run away?” Still not understanding what is going on Yuta shakes his head. He knew he wouldn’t leave no matter what. At first he made himself believe he wouldn’t leave because he would die if he did, but now that he is looking into Hansol’s eyes he knows that was a lie. He stayed because of Hansol. He wants to stay with him. Get to know him, and get to know the reason behind his tail.

“You see; I knew about that already. I knew you wouldn’t leave.” Yuta still doesn’t understand. How could he know? How could he know before Yuta knew?

“I notice you looking at me whenever you think I’m not watching. I notice how you stop stressing and worrying whenever I’m around. I knew you wouldn’t leave because you will never leave me. You are obsessed with me. All you want is to look at me.” All he is saying is true. It should freak Yuta out, but it doesn’t. He is still calm, too calm.

“Why do you make me calm?” Yuta answers without even thinking this time. He wants to know everything. Everything about Hansol.

“I make you calm because…” Hansol stops. When Yuta thinks about it he realises that Hansol has never stopped midsentence before. “I make you calm because it’s my job to help people out of the forest and we can’t have them freaking out can we?” It makes sense to Yuta. He doesn’t think much over it.

“Makes sense.” Hansol smiles at Yuta as he speaks. Yuta thinks he is smiling because he is protecting him, but that’s not true. He is smiling because Yuta is believing him. Believing his perfect lie.

“Let’s eat and go to bed. We are leaving first thing in the morning to find your way home.” Yuta helps Hansol set the table and finish dinner. They don’t speak much as they finish food preparations. They actually don’t talk much as they eat either. It isn’t before they are almost finished that Hansol speaks up.

“Which town do you live in? Would be great if I knew the way there.” There is more than one town surrounds this forest? Yuta has never heard about that before. He only knew about his own.

“I live in Entosyv. Do you know it?” Hansol shakes his head at Yuta’s words.

“No I don’t. I only know where Esehm is. I hoped you would be living there, but I guess not.” Yuta had never heard about Esehm. How could he, the prince of Entosyv not know about the other towns. Yuta knows about a lot of his close kingdoms, but since Hansol is calling them towns they must be smaller.

“I thought there were only Entosyv that bordered to this forest.” Hansol laughs and shakes his head. Yuta doesn’t understand. Is he really that clueless?

“There are four towns currently bordering this forest, I only know where one is but it can’t be that hard to find a town right?” Yuta doesn’t get to answer before Hansol keeps talking. “There is Esehm, Entosyv, Yu and Soream. Each town different. Esehm are full of unknown people. It’s impossible to know all the citizens. Some people leave this town for the other towns or they die there like nothing. Entosyv, I don’t really know a lot about, but from what I’ve heard they are full of free people. Living freely is the dream there. Yu is a smaller town. They always have fun. This town I’ve never met anybody from, so I don’t know much about. In Soream is the place where the citizens are young. I don’t know why, but they just are.” Yuta’s mind is blown. He had never heard about Esehm, Yu or Soream. All he knew is Hansol is right about his town so he must be right about the rest.

“How do you know so much about these towns?” Hansol seems to stop at Yuta’s question. Yuta doesn’t notice though.

“I just meet people who tells me about the towns.” If he had met somebody from the towns and he helps people back, he should know where Yuta’s town is.

“If you help people home and you have met people from the towns shouldn’t you know where I live?” This time Yuta notices Hansol stopping. His hands letting go of his fork and knife. Looking down at his plate.

“I have met people from your town, but I haven’t been able to help them home.” Hansol looks into Yuta’s eyes hoping he will believe his lie, and he does. Yuta believes each word Hansol says. He feels bad for him for not being able to help them. Yuta thinks the reason he wasn’t able to help them was because they didn’t want help, but Hansol knows that’s not the truth. The forest is full off dead people, dead men, because of Hansol. Because that’s his job. Killing the men that enters the forest.

Yuta doesn’t want to make Hansol sad so he doesn’t ask any more questions. He keeps quiet as they finish dinner and so does Hansol. When they finish Yuta doesn’t know what to do so he just sits there watching Hansol clean up. He is watching Hansol again.

“You can go to bed you know, or do you want to stand there watching me?” Yuta’s face goes deep red at Hansol’s words. He does want to stand and watch Hansol clean up, but decides to go to bed instead.

“I’ll go to bed then. Goodnight.” Yuta wants to laugh at Hansol’s shocked face as he leaves the room. Yuta is sure if he were to turn around he wouldn’t leave so he keeps walking. Not looking back at Hansol. What he doesn’t expect is Hansol to come to him. He is shocked to see Hansol walk in the door right behind him.

“Yuta do you think you love me? Or do I have to wait a little longer?” Yuta stares as Hansol. He never expected Hansol to ask a question like that.


	4. The Love

“Yuta do you think you love me? Or do I have to wait a little longer?” Yuta stares as Hansol. He never expected Hansol to ask a question like that. Yuta doesn’t know what Hansol is talking about. Of course he doesn’t love him.

“Why would I love you? We just met.” He feels mean for being so honest, but Hansol only smirks at his words. Once again Hansol makes him confused. Not scared, only confused.

“Do you not think I have noticed the way you look at me? You look at me whenever I’m not looking. You also get nervous whenever I’m around, the closer I get.” As he says those words he steps closer to Yuta. He feels his heart speed up as he comes closer. Hansol’s right. He does get nervous whenever he is around.

“Stop.” Yuta didn’t say stop for any special reason. He only said it to have anything to say, but Hansol listens to him. He utters okay as he steps back. Not saying another word. Yuta doesn’t move as Hansol leaves the room. He doesn’t move until he hears Hansol close the door to his own room.

Yuta hurriedly moves to his king sized bed. It’s the same size as the one he has at home, but this time it feels too big. He feels lonely. He thinks about Hansol sleeping in the other room. Yuta wants to go to Hansol’s room. He doesn’t want to feel lonely. He thinks about for a long time. For each minute passing he gets ready to leave his room to go to Hansol’s.

He stands up and sighs. His heart is hammering against his chest as he walks out of his room. Footsteps can be heard in the whole house. His bare feet making more sounds the more he tries to be quiet. Yuta stands outside Hansol’s room for a long time. He doesn’t know if he should knock or just walk in. He decides for the latter. Slowly opening the door, he walks in. The light from the hallway shines just enough so Yuta can see Hansol’s bare back.

His heart beats faster for each step he gets closer to Hansol. Hansol lays completely still as Yuta lifts up the duvet and lays under it. He doesn’t move until Yuta has wrapping himself in. Hansol and Yuta’s faces are close together. Noses touches and breaths blending.

“You keep surprising Nakamoto.” Without even thinking Yuta playfully hits Hansol’s arm. Saying that his name is Yuta. Hansol laughs. Yuta loves his laugh. It’s so beautiful. Just like his face and body.

“I felt lonely, okay? Nothing more, nothing less.” Hansol nods and smiles. Their noses touch at each nod. Yuta snuggles closer to Hansol as he feels a shiver down his back. Hansol wraps his arms around Yuta and tells him to sleep. He listens to his words without even a second thought.

When he wakes up the next morning he feels calm. Calmer than he has ever felt in his entire life. He feels around the bed. His hands never find Hansol. Yuta opens his eyes to see the sun shining through the curtains of the window. Something Yuta didn’t expect as he was in the middle of a forest. He shakes the thought out of his mind and stands up. Ready to look for Hansol.

He doesn’t have to look long as Hansol is sitting on a big chair in the corner of the room. He is reading a book. More like was. He is now staring at Yuta with a small smile. Yuta’s favourite smile. He smiles back. He doesn’t say anything. He just stares back. It takes them a while to stop staring. Neither of them wanting to look away.

“You hungry?” It’s Hansol that stops staring first. Taking his book away from his lap and putting it on the chair as he stands up. Once again Yuta’s heart starts beating as Hansol steps closer to him. He knows his voice would shake if he chose to talk so he just nods.

They stand one meter away from each other staring again for a while. Yuta’s heart still hammering against his chest. When Hansol says he will go get food ready and starts to leave Yuta stops him without a single thought. He can’t let him leave. Hansol turns around and looks at him with questioning eyes.

“Is there something wrong Yuta?” Yuta shakes his head and looks down. His cheeks turning crimson red. He pulls Hansol’s arm so he steps closer to him. He wants Hansol close. Right now until forever. Yuta takes the last step as he hugs Hansol. He wants to do more, but doesn’t know if Hansol wants him to.

“So you do love me?” Yuta hits him again without thinking. He doesn’t hit half as hard as last time though. He doesn’t hit hard because he knows it’s true. Maybe not love, but a small crush maybe. He doesn’t say that though. He only nods again. He hides his face in Hansol chest. He doesn’t want to look at him. His face is the colour of the blood in his veins.

Hansol puts his fingers under Yuta’s chin, making him face him. They look at each other for a couple of seconds before Hansol leans in. This will be Yuta’s first kiss, but he doesn’t care about that. He wants this kiss.

Their lips fit perfectly with each other. They move in sync for a long time. Only breaking apart to breath, but that doesn’t last long. They never really stop kissing. They don’t stop kissing until Yuta’s stomach rumbles loudly. Making both him and Hansol laugh.

“Let’s go get some food and finish this later.” Hansol winks at him. Yuta’s cheeks once again turn bright red. Yuta pulls away from Hansol and watches him leave. He immediately follows him. He doesn’t want to look at anything else than Hansol. The only thing Yuta wants is Hansol.

He watches as Hansol makes food. The only time he looks away is when Hansol turns to look at him. It doesn’t happen often though. Hansol is busy making food for them. Yuta’s stomach keeps screaming for food for each second passing. He is so hungry he thinks he is about to pass out.

It doesn’t take Hansol long to make breakfast. He soon walks out of the kitchen with four toasts. Two each. Perfect. Yuta thinks as he follows Hansol to the table. They don’t speak while they eat the first toast. Only looking at each other. When Yuta picks up is second toast Hansol speaks up.

“I read about the towns this morning. From what I understand you ran a long way. In the book it says your town isn’t even a town. It’s a kingdom, it’s big and very far away. At least two days of walking.” Yuta can’t believe his ears. Two days of walking? It took him only a couple of hours for him to run into the forest.

“What surprised me even more though is the kings name. It’s an old book, so he didn’t have kids at that time, but I think he does now.” Yuta stops chewing as Hansol speaks. The king. He knows the kings name. That means he knows I’m the king’s son. “Nakamoto. His first name isn’t important. Only his last. Nakamoto. The same as yours Yuta.” Yuta swallows the piece of food in his mouth. He has to explain. He knows that.

“I-I don’t know how to tell you this.” Hansol doesn’t seem mad, only curious. “I ran away because I’m supposed to marry a princess from another kingdom. As you probably can guess I don’t want that.” He stops talking. He doesn’t want to explain more.

“Okay. I understand.” Yuta is shocked with how understanding Hansol is. Yuta wouldn’t understand somebody that quick ever. Except for Hansol. He understood Hansol’s life in the woods.

They finish their food and go to change clothes. Yuta borrows Hansol’s clothes again. He doesn’t think much as he changes. He only wants to see Hansol again. He is happy that he has two whole days with Hansol, but sad that he won’t see him again after that.

Yuta makes his way to Hansol’s room after changing. He doesn’t get shocked when he sees the tail on Hansol’s body. He makes his way over to him and hugs him. Hansol chuckles at him. He leans into Yuta’s hug.

“I have to take on clothes Yuta. You have to let go for that.” Yuta only hugs him tighter.

“I like you better like this.” This time it’s Hansol that blushes. Yuta thinks he looks beautiful with his red cheeks. He let’s go anyway and watches as Hansol takes his clothes on. He watches as Hansol packs. He watches Hansol as he makes everything ready for their leave.

Hansol packs a bunch of clothes, some food and a book. Yuta only catches a picture of a beautiful blonde woman on the cover. She reminds him a little bit of Hansol, but Hansol is more beautiful.

“Ready?” Yuta gets pulled out of his thoughts at Hansol’s words.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” They both make their way outside and starts walking the way they think is the right way.


	5. The Blood

The forest ground still has frost on it from the cold night that just passed. Yuta snuggles deeper into his jacket as he and Hansol walk further and further away from the great house. For each step Yuta takes the more he regrets ever telling Hansol he wanted to go home. When he comes home he will have to marry somebody. A princess. It would be better if it were a prince, but even that wasn’t good enough. Yuta doesn’t want to be a leader. He wants to be free like Hansol. Not only like Hansol, but with Hansol.

Yuta looks at Hansol’s back. He smiles a little to himself. Not a happy smile, but a sad one. Yuta had never met anybody like Hansol before. He has never met anybody before that he wants to be with as bad as he wants to be with Hansol. Ironic how Yuta wants to stay with the only person in the world he can’t have.

Hansol’s blond hair ruffles as a small gush of wind runs past. Yuta feels jealous of Hansol. He is always perfect, while Yuta has to go through hours of getting ready to look half as good as Hansol. Yuta sighs as he thinks about the perfection walking in front of him.

“You cold?” Yuta jumps a little at Hansol’s voice. His voice too perfect. Again Yuta sighs before answering.

“No. I’m just jealous.” If Hansol had been looking at him he would have laughed more than he did only by his words. Yuta was looking down at the ground a little frown on his face. They keep walking in quietness.

Yuta had never thought about how much he hated walking in the past, but today he would do anything else than walking. Hansol seemed to notice Yuta behaviour. Whenever Yuta got tired Hansol would suggest a break, or whenever Yuta got a burst of energy Hansol would start walking fast again. Always noticing what Yuta was doing.

When night falls they set up a small camp. Nothing special, no tent, no coverage. Hansol had warned Yuta about the cold that would come, but Yuta wasn’t worried about that. He will be sleeping beside Hansol and that’s all that matters. It’s once again Hansol that makes food for them both.

While Hansol makes food Yuta decides to see what he had packed. For once Hansol seemed too tired to pay attention to him. It isn’t before Yuta sees the cover of the book at the bottom of the bag that he recognises it. It’s the book Hansol had packed earlier. The beautiful blonde lady on the cover again reminding Yuta about Hansol.

The book didn’t have a title something that made Yuta question it. He had never seen a book without a title before. Of all the thousands of books in the castles library all of them had a title. Absentmindedly Yuta opens the book. The first five pages completely white. No publish year or anything like that. Nothing of the usual things that are written in books.

The first page with words has a lot of words. Yuta only skimmers through it. From what he understands the book is about a mythical creature that kills men. The book isn’t about the creature alone, but about how the creature can stop what they have to do. Yuta looks at Hansol as he flips to the next page. He seems busy with the food, so Yuta starts reading again.

“These creatures only have one way out of the work they do. When they meet their one true love they will be able to leave the forest without any danger.

They can leave the forest on other moments too, but they have to have a reason behind it. Getting clothes, food, finding somebody to kill. If they don’t have any of these reasons their tail will be ripped off. The only way these creatures can die is by losing their tail. Leaving the forest can kill them.” As Yuta reads the words he feels bad for the creatures. It isn’t before they mention the tail that he understands. The creatures in this book is the same as Hansol. No matter what Hansol can’t leave the forest with Yuta if they aren’t meant to be.

Yuta hurriedly close the book and puts it back at the bottom of the bag. He can now smell the food Hansol is making, but he can’t get himself to look at him. He can’t even look at him when he tells Yuta the food is ready. He makes his way towards Hansol. Never once looking him in the eyes.

Hansol does notice Yuta’s weird behaviour, but he doesn’t comment on it. He can’t be closer with Yuta now. He has to do his job tonight. Tonight is the night.

After eating and saying goodnight they both go to bed. Cuddling close together. Yuta being calm and comfortable in Hansol’s arms, but Hansol feeling nervous. He knows it’s unusual for him to be nervous before doing his job, but he brushes it off. It doesn’t take long for Yuta to fall asleep. Hansol knows Yuta is a deep sleeper and he won’t notice him standing up. He won’t notice Hansol picking up the knife. He won’t notice what’s going on until the knife is on his neck.

Hansol isn’t crying. He isn’t mad. He is only focusing on the knife on Yuta’s neck. By now Yuta has woken up. He isn’t crying either. It’s almost as if Yuta already knew what Hansol would do. They lock eyes for two seconds. Those two seconds make Hansol feel bad. It makes him regret ever taking out the knife. He is still not crying. He is still calm on the outside, but on the inside he is freaking out. His heart hammering and his muscles clenching and unclenching. He looks at Yuta’s neck once again. He has to do it. He can’t leave him breathing. He has to die.

“Hansol. It’s okay. You don’t have to kill me. I will let you go. If we are meant to be you can even leave the forest if you want.” Yuta doesn’t stop talking. He keeps telling Hansol calming words. He isn’t worried about dying, he is worried about how he will feel afterwards. Hansol’s hands starts to shake. The knife on Yuta’s neck cutting a little into his neck. Red blood dripping from the wound. When Hansol sees the blood he takes the knife away.

Yuta sitting up and hugging Hansol. Neither of them cry, nor say anything. They only sit and hug for a while. Hansol feels bad about ever even trying to kill Yuta, but Yuta isn’t mad at him. He is only happy Hansol didn’t go through with it.

When Yuta leaves a small kiss on Hansol’s neck, he freezes. Hansol sits completely still as Yuta kisses him one more time. When he leaves the third kiss this time on Hansol’s cheek he turns and kisses him too. Not on his lips, but on his forehead. Each kiss they leave on each other they get closer to their lips.

When they finally kiss each other they are both over the heavens. There are no fireworks nor any electric feeling in their bodies. They are in their own little world. Kissing each other over and over again. Neither of them thinking about the future, they only think about right now. For each passing second they fall more in love.

Yuta never thought he would say he loves Hansol, but he does. He always hated people that said they love somebody they just met, but now he understands. Hansol didn’t think he would ever think about love, but as he kisses Yuta he does. He wants to keep Yuta by his side forever and he will. He will leave the forest with Yuta.

“I will leave with you.” Yuta stopped kissing him when he said those words. Hansol knew why. Those words would decide if he live or not. If he would be able to talk and walk again, but Hansol didn’t care about that. He didn’t want to be able to do those things without Yuta. Without Yuta he was nothing. He needed Yuta with him. So that’s what they would do. Leave the forest together. Whether Hansol dies or not doesn’t matter. They would take that chance to be together. Hopefully forever.


	6. The Future

Waking up on the forest ground was a new feeling to Yuta. The new day is scary and exciting for Yuta. He will be home soon, but he might lose his love. His Hansol. When he turns around and looks at Hansol. This time Hansol is lying beside him, not sitting on the opposite side of the room. Maybe it’s because there isn’t a room around them, but Yuta likes to think that Hansol is lying beside him because he wants to lay with him.

Hansol is awake and watching Yuta already. He looked tired. His eyes slightly red and a little purple under his eyes. Eye bags slowly starting to form. Even though he looks tired he is still beautiful and smiling. He is smiling at Yuta. Not a big small, but a small smile. A smile Yuta wants to see no matter what.

Yuta doesn’t want to talk so he leans in for a kiss first. Hansol doesn’t kiss back at first, but when he does Yuta thinks this is his favourite kiss of theirs. No longing. Just a sweet kiss. Like every other time they kiss they don’t stop. When Yuta pulls away after at least six kisses Hansol whines. He starts to pull Yuta closer to him.

“More.” One word makes Yuta’s face turn completely red. His stomach flipping as he leans down and does as Hansol asked. One kiss after another. This time it’s Hansol that pulls away. Yuta doesn’t whine though. He knows they have to stop and start to walk the last bit.

Even though Yuta knows they have to leave he doesn’t like the way the air is cold when he stands up. As they dress and make themselves ready neither of them speak. Both scared for what might happen. Both scared Hansol might die.

They don’t talk as they start to walk again. Towards their happy ending. Their forever together. Thinking about being together with Hansol makes Yuta’s heart flutter. Being together with Hansol seems like a dream.

It’s cold as they walked, but Yuta didn’t care. He was wearing a warm jacket anyway. All he could think about was about the possibility that he can lose Hansol forever or being with him forever.

“Can you promise me something?” Yuta jumps a little when Hansol spoke. They haven’t said anything for the last two hours of walking.

“Sure.” Yuta is nervous of what Hansol wanted, but he will do everything for him. No matter what. As long as Hansol is beside him he will do everything for him. He will do whatever Hansol wants even if he isn’t there.

“If I were to die.” Yuta shakes his head at Hansol’s words, ready to protest, but Hansol stops him. “Just hear me out. If I were to die, you marry the girl and serve your country. For me.” Yuta wants to protest, but he can’t.

“Okay. I promise.” Hansol mutters a good and smiles at Yuta. Yuta can’t hold back anymore and kisses him. Short and sweet. It makes them both happy. Ready to start walking again.

Many kisses and hours later they see the town. Yuta’s home town in front of them. Yuta’s heart is hammering as he stops walking. He can’t make himself keep going. He isn’t ready to take a chance to lose Hansol. His Hansol.

Hansol takes Yuta’s hand and says sweet nothingness to him, but that’s not what Yuta wants. He wants Hansol to kiss him and be with him forever. He cuts off Hansol’s words. He doesn’t want to hear it. He just wants to be with him. They stand by the edge of the forest for a long time. Not doing anything special. Just standing there.

Yuta thinks about asking Hansol if they can go back to Hansol’s place. Never actually walking out of the forest. Never taking the chance of Hansol’s death, but he can’t do that. Hansol wants him to leave the forest. Yuta also wants Hansol to live a new life in his kingdom.

When Hansol says they should get going Yuta nods. He doesn’t let go of Hansol’s hand which makes him stop. He wants a last kiss before the danger start. Before he might lose his love.

As they step out of the forest they never let go of each other’s hand. Holding onto each other as if their life depends on it. One more step and they will officially outside the forest. As they take the step Yuta looks at Hansol. Silently praying he will be okay.

He looks okay. No screaming, nor any sign of pain. He looks just as beautiful as he normally does. Yuta smiles a big smile. They are really going to have a future together. They start to walk towards the castle. Yuta’s home. No their home.

“I’m fine Yuta.” Yuta smiles at Hansol as they start to walk a little faster.

They don’t get far though, before Hansol falls over. He isn’t screaming, but Yuta knows what’s happening.

He quickly tries to pull Hansol back to the forest, but it’s too late. Tears start to form in Yuta’s eyes as he sees the blood run from Hansol’s back. He doesn’t know what to do. All he can muster to do is cry and hug him as he is dying.

“Yuta. Do as you promised okay?” Yuta knows he can’t talk so he just nods. He promised Hansol and he would do it.

“Good.” A small smile is on Hansol’s lips. It isn’t before the tear is on the ground Yuta sees it. Hansol never cries, but he is crying now. He is crying for his Yuta. His love.

“I love you.” Hansol smiles at Yuta’s words and lean in for a kiss. One last kiss. The perfect kiss in their mind.

“I love you too.” As the last breath left Hansol, Yuta wished it was him. That it was his breath that left. That it was him that was dead. Never standing up again. Never talking. Never feeling again, but Yuta knew he had to feel. He couldn't leave. He promised Hansol he wouldn't. He would stay and serve his country. He would marry somebody he didn't love and serve the country, because that's what Hansol wanted. He would do it for Hansol. His love. His dead love.


End file.
